A Dark Future
by EchoNight99
Summary: **DISCONTINUED FOR NOW**
1. Chapter 1- A New Friend

**Why, lookie here! My first story on this! Well, to sum it all up, this is an OLD document! I'm working on chapter two, so keep your eyes peeled for the next one because I'm making them all crazy-like!**

**This might become a few crossovers, I'm not sure. Well, COMMENCE WITH THE PERKINS!**

* * *

The clock struck 12, the ding and dong of the old grandfather clock echoed in the basement and Sophi shuddered. The Sun was at its highest; not to far left, not to far right. Sophi was locked in the basement, tied up and terrified.

The clock struck 2 and another bang echoed, making it even more chilling so a frigid shock ran up Sophi's spine. Sophi's nearly hairless tail lifted up then flopped back down. She was the type of dog without a lot of hair, except there was a catch with her; she was anthromorphic.

The clock struck 4, the torture growing stronger. Sophi whimpered and footsteps sounded above her. They soon left.

The clock struck 7, the footsteps came back as the clock's noise rang in Sophi's ears. Sophi looked at the door as it opened and a light shone on her. An anthromorphic golden retriever, male, walked up to her, the source of light, a flashlight, in his paw.

"Don't worry, Sophi." The golden retriever whispered to her in a calm voice. "Your dad has been captured and killed. He won't abuse you anymore." Then he untied the ropes.

* * *

"Look, there's Fluffy Tail! Well, that seems about it!" The bulldog yelled from across the playground, waking Sophi up. Sophi looked around then sighed in relief. All the ringing, shouting, and torturous ticking wasn't happening right then. It had only been a flashback.

Sophi was two when her dad tied her up in the basement then killed her mom. Strangled her from what Sophi had heard. That happened four years ago and, there at school, Sophi was at the bottom of the food chain.

And yes, the very bottom.

The bulldog waddled (because he was too fat to normally walk!) over to Sophi and grabbed her shirt. The front of it. Sophi didn't have time to react before she was lifted up by the bully.

"Gimme your lunch money." He growled.

Sophi sighed. The school paid for her lunch because she was an orphan.

"I don't have any. Rasgo." Sophi stated firmly.

"Oh REALLY? Then how do you pay?"

"The school pays for it."

"No they don't. They don't do that for anyone. What makes you SO special?"

"My parents are dead."

"Who where they?"

"My mom was Roselle Perkins."

"And your dad?"

"Gregory Perkins."

He put Sophi down startled. EVERYONE knew about Gregory Perkins. No one messed with a Perkins then.

Sophi walked over to the lunch table with her food in her paws. A ham sandwich and some juice. Once she sat down, she laid her head down on the table and closed her eyes, thinking. There was on thing obvious; Rasgo would stop bullying her after that. That was the way Rasgo was. All bark but no bite. Well, against a Perkins…

* * *

It was about 9 AM. The clock was a faint whisper from the scary downstairs. Well, scary for two-year-old Sophi. She was on the couch (the old and beat up one. It was stained and stuff; even cockroaches lived in it!) with Gregory and Roselle.

Gregory turned to Roselle. "Roselle, want me to take Sophi downstairs?"

Roselle looked at Sophi. "Well, she's got to sooner or later…"

Sophi's eyes grew wider than a cat's with its tail on fire. There was no way that she was going down there! NO WAY!

Gregory picked up the trembling Sophi and carried her downstairs. Then, before she could do anything, she was thrown to the floor. She yelped loudly, so loud it echoed. Then Gregory tied her up, making extra sure her muzzle was tied tightly.

Then all Sophi heard from upstairs was the screams of her mom, the laugh of her dad, then a thump, not to loud because her mom was small… Sophi wanted to scream for her…

* * *

Sophi jolted awake, then noticed she was crying. She wiped away the tears then started to eat and pushing the memory to the back of her head.

Sophi ate in peace. Rasgo had apparently told his 'gang' about her family history. Sophi sighed in relief.

Suddenly, someone started laughing loudly behind her. She jumped, not knowing who or what it was. She turned around.

She was a short hyena with a nick in her left ear and brown and grey fur. Reminded Sophi of _**The **__**Lion King**_. Finally, the girl stopped laughing long enough to say something.

"Hey, can I sit here?"

"Sure…"

She sat down and right when her behind hit the seat she burst out laughing again.

Sophi tried to talk to the hyena with the ripped up clothes next to her. "Umm… Hi… I'm Sophi…"

"Well hi, Sophi. I'm Hannah!" She finally quieted down to a chuckle.

"Well, are you new here?"

"Heck yah, I'm new here!"

After that talk at lunch they became best friends.

But little did they know of the destiny they had. Together.


	2. Chapter 2- The Top Dog

**Bonjour, and I AM BACK ALREADY! Like I said, keep on trucking…**

… **Yeah, don't pay any attention to me. Oh, look, my first OC that mainly ever crossed meh mind. And the antagonist is almost here! Also, please don't tell me about typos! I suck at spelling.**

**Now, without further ado, ON TO THE STAR FOX!**

* * *

"Hey, what is that?"

"I don't know, but it CAN'T be good!"

"Where is the army?"

"Coming, I hope!"

That was the conversations that where happening at school the next day when an army of robots (Yeah, ROBOT PEOPLE!) came towards the school. Sophi and Hannah were rushed into the classroom by Ms. Garnmel, the science teacher who was a golden retriever. She shooed them into the restrooms and closets, but Sophi hesitated, looking at Hannah.

"Hannah," she whispered. "I want to go out there and watch."

"Huh? Why?"

"Well... It's just calling to me. I feel it, Hannah."

"... Okay. I'm in it, too. Let's go and find us some adventure!"

* * *

They had easily slipped away from the group when Sophi first saw her. _Oh, great... _Sophi thought as she pulled Hannah away to hide. She didn't see the front of the girl's body, but she really didn't WANT to.

All that Sophi knew was that it was a tall, female wolf with a uniform from the army on. She had one of the longest tails Sohi had seen and it was tipped like a fox's. She had black hair in a ponytail and a gun in her left paw that seemed to have a black glove on, like her other hand.

"Hannah," Sophi said as she clenched her teeth. "Let's sneak around her..."

Frankly, Sophi underestimated the wolf's ears, even though they reahed half a foot above her head. She spun around, and that made Sophi and Hannah gasp as they saw her eyes. The left one had a scar running down her eyelid and the color was a bright violet, just like the leader of the team Star Wolf. Her muzzle was half silver, half white, and Sophi saw that she wasn't wearing gloves, but her fur in that area was jet black. She wore glasses and her eyes searched until she seemed to have caught Sophi and Hannah's scents.

"Show yourselves." She stated simply. Quietly, the two girls walked out with their ears drawn back sadly. "What are you two doing? It's DANGEROUS!"

"We wanted to see the fight..." Sophi whimpered.

"Well, this guy isn't going down easy, and I'm as sure as my name is Alpha. Go back and wait."

"But..."

"Now, girls, unless you want to join the army!"

Sophi flinched and looked at Hannah, but her friend's eyes were gleaming in excitement. It seemed that's exactly what she wanted to do...

Sophi looked at the girl called Alpha, stood tall, and stated the words that would change everything forever. "Where do we sign up?"


	3. Chapter 3- Camp For Now

**Why, look at this! Another update! Ugh, this is going by too fast! Anyway, I'm making the ANTAGONIST NOW! Because I am awesome and there is nothing you can do about it.**

**Is it just me or is it wrong to post several chapters of a story the first night you get an account...? Eh, who cares?**

* * *

Alpha was surprisingly nice. She easily got Sophi and Hannah away from the danger, snaking around everyone as if she was a stream in the valley in the mountains. She seemed to flick her tail and robots would short circuit automatically.

"Alpha," Hannah said quietly. "What is happening...?"

Alpha sighed. "Hannah, there is a really bad guy out here. His name? We don't have that in our records. All we know is that he makes robots into armies. Rumor has it that he took a small child and made her into a robot of his. That is his righthand man."

That thought sent a shiver down Sophi's spine. He just _TOOK _a child?! That was wrong!

"Why would he do that?!" Sophi blurted out. without thinking.

"Sophi," Alpha said as she spun her blaster. "Things don't work out as we want it. That is what causes war and death. It is something that cannot be stopped, and no one knows even the beginning of the bloody times of war. It is a way of life here on Corneria, and we must deal with it."

"But-"

"No buts. This is the truth. You must face the truth in the army, Sophi. Hannah seems to be taking it fine." Her ears suddenly perked. "We are here." She stated as they stopped.

"Where...?" Sophi asked as she looked from side to side.

"Camp for now." Alpha yawned. "My team is waiting for me in here. Follow me." And, with that said, she slid into the bushes, with Hannah and Sophi padding after.

* * *

Camp wasn't what you would expect. It was a place with tents up, sure, but there was a chest full of guns, food, medicine, ect. in every corner. There was data pads in every tent and gear on every person. Alpha nodded at every person then continued to go to the heart of camp with Sophi and Hannah at her tail.

"I am the omega of this team," Alpha chuckled as she halted at a tent. "The other two are in this tent with the commanders of the army. Good luck, for I have work to do." And, with that, she was off into the woods, possibly going out to hunt. Frankly, there wasn't mush to hunt, for the woods were near the school, but whatever.

Holding their breaths, Hannah and Sophi opened the flap of the tent.


End file.
